Kai's amnesiac adventure
by heyheyheygirl4
Summary: The crew had been really been curious about where Kai has been during the month he was gone. But sense they can't get answers out of him. It will take two girls for the truth to be revealed. Conclusion to my three part series.
1. A while later

**I'm back baby! Woot! I have kept you waiting and now it's here! Enjoy!**

* * *

It hasn't been long sense there last adventure. Kai finally got his casts off and was able to do spinjitzu once more. His eye healed but it healed to a scar right down the middle. His memory of Lloyd did come back. After Lloyd 'accidentally' threw a sword at his head.

The mourning started out normal for everyone, just sitting around the table eating some breakfeast. But for Nya, she seemed distressed, something big was bothering her. Then she snapped out of that and wanted some answeres.  
"Cole, Zane, guard the exits" nya shouted  
Cole and Zane were taken back by this, but proceded to block the exits. Everyone who wasn't blocking the doors got nervious. Nya was a strong girl and they were very afarid to know what would happen next. Or what she would do if someone did something wrong.  
"Listen Kai" Nya said turning her attention to him, making him the most nervious  
"You've been saying stuff about this 'she' girl but you never told us who it was. Now no changing the subject or leaving, time for answers" Nya said in an annoyed voice  
Kai quickly looked around for a way out of this, but with Cole and Zane blocking the doors it wasn't time for running away.  
Kai then sighed a defeted sigh and replied"It was just a girl who helped me out before I came back"  
"Then why didn't you tell us this earlier. Did you do something with that girl?" Nya asked with the same voice  
Kai's face then turned as red as his ninja suit and looked down at his hands.  
"No we didn't do anything, nothing at all" Kai replied quickly  
"He's lying, you can tell by his blushing" Jay said with a big smug  
"No i'm not" Kai yelled back when he knew Jay was right  
Nya then got in Kai's face so she could look him straight in the eyes.  
"Kai what did you do?" Nya said stearnly  
Kai felt scared to say what happened. So he took a deep breath and did the only thing that seemed right at the moment.  
He jumped out the window

* * *

"You know that wasn't your best idea" Jay commented

Kai was in the ships infirmary. Nya was wrapping his arm with band-aid wrap while Zane was carefully picking the glass from his hair

"Shut up, just shut up Jay" Kai replied with annoyance

"It's not Kai's fault that he didn't know windows had glass" Zane said

"I know windows have glass. I was just pressed for options" Kai replied

"So are you ever going to tell us what you did during your month long adventure?" Nya asked

"I will when I see those two again" Kai replied

"So there were two?" Nya asked finally getting somewhere

Kai got quiet, he cleared his throat and quickly made a excuse.

"So I'm heading off to the market. I heard there is a sale on some new weapons" Kai said with a fake smile

Jay smiled "Oh I've heard of that. The nunchucks are strong and half off" Jay said excitedly

"Well then I say we go" Cole said

Kai sighed in relief and shook his head as the last of the glass fell out of his hair. He soon joined the others as the headed for the dragons.

Nya sighed "Will I ever get the story out of him?" she asked herself

* * *

Later...

The ninjas where on their way hone from the market. Each of them got one and a spare of their usual weapon that was painted to match their ninjas suits. As they walked through the food market something caught Kai's eye. A girl in long, waiste-length brown hair, and dark brown eyes wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with white pants buying some fruit. Kai walked up to the girl and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Breeze?" Kai asked

She turned around and a smile grew on her face.

"Sparky!"

* * *

**Chapter one complete! See you next time. And thanks again to TheOrbofFire for letting me borrow Breeze. Anyway the story shall start next chapter. See you then!**


	2. The story begins

**Sorry, but it's Christmas time and I got a little busy. Anyway enjoy. And heads up: While** **the story is being told it's written in third person because I like it that way. And the words inside the ( ) is what Kai is saying. And guys if you see any messed up words it's my auto correct and I can't turn it off.**

* * *

The two greeted with a quick hug.

"It's been awhile"

"It sure has"

"So what are you doing around here?"

"Just picking up some fruit for the road"

The other ninjas noticed that Kai has been quiet for awhile. The look to see that Kai was nowhere in sight. They retrace their steps and start looking for him.

"Why does he keep disappearing?" Jay asked

"Sometimes I think he's just ditching us" Cole replied

They soon walked back to the fruit stands where they spotted Kai talking to a girl as if she was an old friend.

"So has your memory come back yet?" she asked

"Yep. I'm Kai the ninjas of fire" Kai replied giving a short example with his new swordsword

"Wow. That's cool" she said

"So Kai are you gonna introduce to us your friend?" Cole asked

Kai looked over to his teammates and smiled nervously.

"Oh guys. This is Breeze" Kai introduced

"Hi"

"Breeze these are my friends/team. Cole, Jay, And Zane" Kai continued pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"Nice to meet you all" Breeze said simply

"So how long gave you two know each other?" Jay asked

Breeze thought for a moment before replying "Well we met when he still had amnesia like at least a month ago" she explained

The ninjas exchanged glances and smiled as they finally where gonna get the truth.

"So Breeze, Kai was planning to tell us what happened during the month he was gone. Would you like to join?" Cole asked

Kai shot a cold glare at Cole and mouthed ' You sneaky little...'

Breeze nodded "I would love to. There are actually some parts I'm curious about"

Kai sighed and put on a fake smile "Great..."

* * *

They group sat down in the living room awaiting the story. After some quick greeting and small explanation everyone was caught up on the situation.

"Okay, so how did it begin?" Nya asked

Kai sighed "It all started when I was taking the bomb away from the city"

(Flashback, switching to third person)

Kai was jumping from tree to tree with such determination to get the bomb away from any life form.

(But I forgot to check the timer)

'Three. Two. One. Activate.'

Before Kai had time to react the bomb exploded. Kai's life flashed before his eyes. He saw images of when he saw his parents for the first time. His birthday blowing out the candle. Seeing his little sister for the first time. When his parents died and left. And finally, his time with the gang. Then it all went black.

(It felt like in one flash, everything was gone)

* * *

Kai stopped. The pain he felt, the painful experience he went through all came back.

"Sparky are you okay?" Breeze asked

Kai simply nodded "Yeah I'm fine. Anyway I woke up to the feeling of blood and rain"

* * *

Kai stirred awake as the rain fell on his wounds. Once he opened his eyes a world on pain suddenly came to him. His nervous systems progress was slowing to keep away the pain. Kai, using the small amount of strength he had, managed to sit up. But once he did he screamed in pain. He looked at his hands with a horrified face. His hands were completely covered in blood. Kai examined himself and saw that his clothes were only torn slightly but his blood was slowly seeping through them. Kai was completely confused on what was going on. He looked around and found that he was in a ditch with smoke slowly dying around it. He slowly crawled to a fast growing puddle and looked at himself. Immediately he didn't recognize the face.

'What's going on?'

Kai then felt the strength he had die out as he suddenly felt the pebbles on his wounds and the pain getting stronger.

Kai sat down and watch the rain fall. His mind was searching for answers but nothing was coming up. With the loss of so much blood he suddenly felt really tired. As he slipped out of consciousness there where only two questions that where on his mind.

'Where am I?'. 'Who am I?'

* * *

**Chapter two complete. **

**Now you know why Kai didn't want to tell the story. It brings back the painful memories.**

**Also say thanks to TheOrboFire for letting me borrow Breeze. How did I do playing as her?**

**Anyway R and R and the idea box is open.**

**- Later**


	3. Meeting Breeze

**Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai winced at the thought of the pain.

"What did the pain feel like?" Zane asked

Kai thought for a moment, "Imagine getting run over several times then a salt truck crashes and spills the salt all over you wounds. Or like breaking the same bone again and again and once more .Then-"

"Okay we get it. It was painful" Cole interrupted not wanting to hear the rest.

"Can we talk about something less painful?" Breeze asked

"Yeah let's get back to the story" Jay said

Kai rolled his eyes "Okay. So after I lost consciousness I thought that I was surely going to die" He started

"Until I came along" Breeze continued

* * *

(Back to third person)

The rain had cleared up and Breeze was just hiking through the woods enjoying the rainy air smell and the scenery. Then she saw something strange. There was a huge ditch where there once was a huge flower bed. Curiously she went to investigate. She walks over to the ditch and leans her head over to spot what looked like a person.

"Excuse me but why are you lying in a ditch?" she called

(I knew something was wrong after I went a little closer)

Breeze carefully slid down into the ditch and walked over to the person. Once she got close enough she nearly screamed at the sight. He was just covered in blood and and was around a slow growing puddle of blood. His wounds was even attracting flies.

(My first thought if he was dead or not)

Breeze knelt down and put her ear against his chest, praying for a heart beat. After a long moment she finally heard a heart beat. Breeze sighed in relief and wiped her blood stained ear on her shoulder.

(I instantly knew there was no time to waste. He needed help and fast)

Breeze had to think fast or he was a gonner. She quickly did her best on dragging him back to her campsite. Once she got there she quickly pulled out her first aid kit and did her best to treat his wounds. Soon after she stopped the bleeding and put the bandages on his wounds. Once she finished she cleaned up the mess she made and went to prepare lunch.

(Kai: After who knows how long I finally woke up to a bowl of fruit in my face)

Kai stirred awake as his blurred vision made out several colors. He rubbed his eyes and finally saw that it was a bowl with several cut up fruit. Holding it was Breeze who had a concerned face.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah but where am I?" Kai asked as he sat up

"Your at my campsite, I brought you here after I found you in the ditch. What where you doing in there anyway?"

Kai thought for a moment but couldn't find an answer. "I don't know honestly" was all of an answer he could give.

Breeze set the bowl next to him and pulled up a small stool.

"I didn't think you would. You where in pretty bad shape"

"I was?" Kai asked

"Let's say you would have died if I hadn't found you"

"Then I thank you for that Miss...?"

"My name is Breeze. And you are?"

Kai put as much thought as he could into that question but still...nothing.

"I don't know. I can't remember"

Breeze blinked "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes, this conversation. But anything else is just blank"

"Oh I'm sorry then"

"It's not your fault. At least I don't think it is"

Breeze frowned. She then took some clothing and tossed it in front of Kai.

"You might want to change into these. Your clothes might attract unwanted wildlife"

Kai looked at his shirt and saw that it was covered in dried blood.

"Come out when your ready Sparky"

"Sparky?"

"You have to have a name"

Kai thought for a moment "Sparky's cool"

Breeze smiled and left the tent, closing it behind her.

Kai examined the clothing. It was a sweatshirt and a some jeans. They looked like it was for a guy except the Justice symbol in the corner.

"That girl is...something" he commented before he changed into the new clothes

* * *

"So that's how you two met" Jay asked, the two simply nodded

"Breeze basically saved my life"

"Thanks Breeze for helping my brother" Nya thanked

"Your welcome. Anyway do you guys have any drinks?" Breeze asked

"Yeah just look for the kitchen and they should be in the fridge" Cole explained

"Thanks", Breeze than left the room

"So if Breeze wasn't there you would have been dead?" Lloyd asked

"Oh, speaking of dead, Kai check out what happened while you where gone" Cole said as he pulled out several photos

Jay got a small glimpse of the photos and was instantly nervous. He whispered to Nya and she instantly blushed.

"Uh...why don't we get back to the story and just tear everything in our hands apart. Cole you go first"

Kai got suspicious and snatched a picture out of Cole's hand. After examining it he crumpled it in his hand.

Breeze had just made her way into the kitchen when she started to hear yelling.

"JAY YOU ARE SO DEAD"

"Kai let me explain Nya was...KAI PUT THE LAMP DOWN"

Then a thump and a crashing sound was heard. Breeze grabbed a water a quickly ran back. What she found is shattered glass on the floor, Jay's arm was bleeding, Kai was giving him dirty looks, and a chair was knocked over.

"So...shall we continue with the story?"

* * *

**And that was Chapter 3. One of you asked about the pictures Cole took and Kai is not finished with Jay. And guys my poll will be closing on like Tuesday. Then I shall post the first chapter of the winner. I'm not gonna say but so far the winning one isn't the original leader. That's all I can reveal. So stick around and See you next time.**


	4. The day continues

About ten minutes later Kai walked out in a sweatshirt and jeans. What he found was Breeze with her hand in the air.

"You having fun there?" Kai asked casually, walking up to her.

Breeze jumped "Oh Sparky! You scared me. No I thought I felt rain."

Kai looked up to see that there was a few clouds but no rain. Kai then felt a raindrop on his nose. He wiped it off then tasted it.

"This is not rain, it's tears, you can taste the despair and sorrow" Kai corrected

"But who's crying?" Breeze asked

* * *

"Well who was crying?" Kai asked

"Jay!" Nya quickly answered

"Me! You were the one making rivers"

"Anyway" Kai continued

* * *

"I don't know?" Kai replied "But something really bad must have happened"

"Well I feel sorry for whoever that was."

Kai just shrugged it off "So where are we?"

"In the Forrest. I was just camping to clear my head. And when I went for a walk I found you in a ditch where a bunch of flowers where"  
"Huh. Why can't I remember it or anything?"

"It's amnesia" Breeze muttered

"What?"

"Amnesia. It's when you can't remember" Breeze got more quiet, "It's the same thing I have"

"Really?"

Breeze nodded "Yeah, I woke up one morning with no past. I came here to clear my head and try to think straight."

Kai then went up and hugged Breeze. He soon let get and looked at her with hope.

"Don't worry Breeze. One day we'll all have our minds straight"

Breeze smiled "Thanks Sparky"

(Later on in the day I had Sparky find some more fruit)

Kai climbing at tree to try and get some apples from it. Then out of nowhere a flyer of some sort flew into his face and stuck there. Kai then fell out of the tree with some apples falling on top of him.

"Why me?" he muttered

Kai then got up and yanked the flyer from his face. It was a flyer about a missing fang blade and to call ninja. Kai puts the flyer into his pocket then starts picking up some of the fallen fruit.  
Soon Kai heard Breeze scream. He quickly dropped the fruit and ran back to the camp. There he found two skeletons trying to grab Breeze who was defending herself with a stick.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Kai yelled as he ran to Breeze's side.

The second the skeletons saw Kai the screamed "retreat" and ran off.

The two just stood there confused.

"Okay..."


	5. The big apple

The two stood speechless. Until Breeze finally spoke.

"That...was...weird?"

"Just what was that all about?"

"I don't know. And it looks like we won't get an answer"

After another moment of awkward silence Breeze broke the ice.

"Soo... how much fruit did you get?"

"Oh that reminds me"

Kai then takes the flyer out of his pocket and shows it to Breeze.

"What do you suppose this is?"

Breeze examined the paper. Then it hit her.

"Oh I remember. I've heard about the ninja. These five people control an element. And the fifth one can control all the elements the other four can."

"Cool" Kai commented

"I think I can remember their names. Um? Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and I think the last one is named Nya."

Kai went into thought about that last name. 'Nya?'

"Sparky?"

Kai jumped "Huh? What? Oh sorry, guess I zoned out"

The two shared a laugh then got to some work. Kai continued his fruit search. He had bannas, oranges, something that looked like watermelon, and he was just about to head back. Then he spotted it. On the top of a large tree he saw a huge, ripe, red apple.

"Wait till Breeze sees this."

Kai makes a leaf bed and drops the fruit of it. His atention then turns to the large tree.

Kai started to climb, and after what he thought was an hour he finally reached the top. He ever so carefully picked the apple. It was even more attractive up close. It was perfectly red and bigger then his head. Kai had a victorious smug; until he looked down. When he looked down he couldn't see the ground.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea"

Meanwhile Breeze got worried and went to look for Kai.

"Sparky! SPARKY!"

The sudden yell caused Kai to slip and fall backward.

While falling something came over Kai. As he fell he started using the trees to slow his fall. He ended it with landing directly on his feet holding the apple high in the air. Kai breathed heavily as his shock turned to a smile. Breeze however was a mix of shock and confusion. Her hands did their own thing and started to applaud him.

"Hey Breeze, was that cool or what?"

"O.o?"

"Uh Breeze?"

"How did you do that?"

"To be honest I don't know. It felt instincts took over"

"It really makes me wonder what your past was."

Kai's smile faded he looked at his reflection in the apple.

'My past' he thought as he could barley recognize his reflection

("It felt horrible to look at your reflection and not be able to recognize yourself")

Breeze was a little unsure what to do, "Sparky?"

"Race you back" Kai said as he took off back to the camp

Breeze was caught off guard but soon joined the competition. Soon they got back to the campsite with Breeze victorious.

"Your...pretty fast" Kai commented breathing heavily

Breeze smiled and took the apple from Kai.

"This sure is a nice, big apple"

"Picked it myself"

Breeze thought for a moment

"How about we have some apple cider and marshmallows tonight?"

"You can make that?"

"When you travel you learn alot. So I'll make the cider, and you get the fire wood. Deal?"

"Deal"


	6. Fire hand

Later on the sun was already down and their was a full moon tonight. Kai was trying to light a fire with some sticks, but with no avail. Kai then felt a sneeze coming. He hadn't felt very good since he first woke up. Kai sneezed, causing his element to light the fire wood. When he recovered he found that the fire was lit and high.

"Where did this fire-?"

"Oh good you got the fire started"

Breeze had just walked over with two glasses of apple cider and a bag of marshmallows. The two enjoyed the apple cider and the marshmallows as they talked and laughing.

* * *

"UGH!" Lloyd shouted, causing the story to come to a hault. All eyes turned to his annoyed face as he spoke.

"This is boring. When is something interesting going to happen?" Lloyd asked, his patience lowering

Kai blushed and scratched the back of his head

"Keep listening"

* * *

Kai was reaching for the marshmallows when he got a look at Breeze in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled and she looked like she was glowing. She was like an eclipse.

"Sparky" Her voice sounded so pure and elegant

(Then reality kicked in)

"SPARKY, YOUR HAND'S IN THE FIRE!" Breeze screamed

"What? OH MY GOD"

Kai jumped up and shook his arm trying to put it out. But thanks to his element the fire only got bigger. Kai screamed and started running around. Breeze however panicked then ran into the tent.

"BREEZE HELP!" screamed Kai

By now the fire extended to Kai's arm. Kai then tried the stop, drop, and roll manuver but with no effect.

Breeze then ran back out with a mini fire extinguisher and first air kit. She then ran over to Kai and started spraying him with the extinguisher. Soon the fire was out and Kai was laying on the ground panting. He soon got up and was immediately pulled back to the campfire by Breeze.

"You hand it must be-" Breeze stopped mid sentence in shock

"Is it bad?" Kai asked nervously

"No it's just fine" Breeze said shocked

"What?", Kai pulled hand away to see that it was just fine. Like it was never on fire.

"..."

The two looked at each other the started to laugh.

* * *

Everyone except Kai and Breeze was in hysterics. Causing Kai to become very annoyed. After ten minutes of them laughing Kai got up, walked into another room, and slammed the door behind him. Nya, finally calming down, got up and went after him.

"Common Kai"

And soon everyone else had calmed down. Once they all stopped chuckling and were back in their seats they look at Breeze. While trying not to smile. In the background you could hear Kai's and Nya's voices

"Kai even you said you laughed"

"Yeah because it happened to me"

"You have to admit it was funny"

"That my hand was on fire!"

"Your element is fire!"

Breeze then said, "Okay, I'll just continue the story till he comes back"


End file.
